


The Quarantine Diaries..... Avengers Edition

by p4poonam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bets & Wagers, Gen, Knitting, Living Together, One Big Happy Family, Paintball, Peter's vlog, Prank Wars, Quarantine, Science Bros, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: How the Avengers are spending their quarantine / lock down.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think the cooped up Avengers should do? Ideas are welcome.

* * *

Prologue :

* * *

Nick Fury had called for an emergency meeting at the Stark tower for all the Avengers and their allies. Tony enters last from his workshop grumbling about how it was unfair that he was being bossed around by "Midgardian Odin Wannabe" in his OWN place that he OWNED dammit. 

He rounded the corner and saw more people than he expected, Coulson, Reindeer games, Wanda and Barnes among them. "Great! More people in my tower." Tony muttered and gave Fury a stink eye through the large console that he was visible from. 

"Tony." Steve sighed. 

"If you are done grumbling Mr Stark, we have more important matters to discuss here." Tony glared but went and sat next to Bruce. "Hey Brucie Bear." Tony smiled and Bruce gave an answering smile in return.

"Now as you all know the virus is now officially a pandemic and we as a country are going to be in lock down." Some groaned, some agreed while some (Steve and Bruce) gave serious nods, "Now what does this mean for you all present in this room?" Fury continued now that he had everyone's attention, "It means that you are to follow the rules like every other citizen in this country, no going out and definitely no avenging. You are all to stay in the tower and stay safe until further notice." 

Everyone started to protest all at once.

"Silence" Fury bellowed. 

"But sir, we could be out there helping people." Steve protested. 

"This is a matter for emergency personnels. They are handling it. You are a citizen of this country and as such will follow the rules like everyone else." Fury stated. 

Thor began to protest at that statement, "We are from Asgard and Gods. This virus thing won't affect us as well as many of our enhanced friends." Thor said giving a meaningful look towards Steve, Bruce and the spider-child, "you can't confine us here when we can be out there helping others." Thor concluded.

"As long as you are on earth, you will follow our rules, and besides if you are out there with the infected people, even though you are immune, you might risk spreading this virus to general public and to your fellow Avengers who are less immune."

"Hey!" both Tony and Clint protested at that. 

"Agent Fury is right Sir. You already have a large portion of your lungs taken out to fit the arc reactor. You can't afford to be infected and risk pneumonia." Jarvis insisted. 

"Et tu Jarvis" Tony sighed defeated. 

The rest of the members gave him a worried look, finally understanding the seriousness of this virus and the plus points of staying inside the tower.

"What about a threat that requires Avengers attention?" Coulson asked calmly.

"We'll revisit that when the need arises. We need the Avengers ready and healthy for when they are needed, until then let the capable hands handle this situation. Stay home and stay safe." Fury concluded and the console turned off. 

* * *

"Great! I am to be stuck with bumbling idiots and a cooped up Thor for who knows how long. Oh Joy." Loki muttered and walked away towards his room in the tower. 

"You're no fun either Reindeer Games." Tony shouted to Loki's back. 

"Brother, don't be like that. It could be fun. Just like when we were children." Thor tried, following Loki.

"Yay" Loki replied sarcastically and Rhodey snickered. 

"What's so funny?" Tony asked his best friend.

"That's you in a few days." Rhodey answered. 

"What, no. I have my lab and all the free time in the world. What more do I need? I bet Steve will get bored first." Tony added. 

"Why me? I can keep myself busy." Bucky sniggered this time. 

"My money's on Thor." shouted Loki from upstairs. 

"Have we forgotten that we have a teenager amongst us?" Dr Strange added helpfully and Peter pouted. 

"My money's on Clint." both Coulson and Natasha stated and smirked at each other knowing the struggles of entertaining a couped up Barton. Clint gave them an innocent look and headed to his nest. 

"And don't forget the dangers of a bored Hulk. Tony added unhelpfully. 

And so it began, by betting on who would get bored first. They had to keep themselves entertained somehow throughout the entire lock down period. Let's see if they manage to survive being couped up together and what the next few days bring. 

* * *

TBC. 

* * *


	2. Peter's Quarantine vlog

**Peter's quarantine vlog...**

"Hey everyone, this is Spiderman and I'm spending my lockdown with the most amazing people ever. Can you believe where my current residence is?" Peter turns the camera from himself to the 'A' symbol on the Avengers tower visible from the gallery he's standing from. 

"That's right people, I'm in the Avengers tower with the actual Avengers. Oh my God! Can you believe it? I know this is not the right time to be excited with all that's going on around us, but this is going to be amazing. Aunt May even talked to Mr Stark about me staying here since she's a nurse and would be working with the emergency personnel. I told her my immune system was amazing and that there was nothing to worry about but she does. Anyway... Let's go inside and see what our favorite heroes are doing."

* * *

Camera closes and restarts again and Peter zooms in on Dr Strange meditating. 

"Okay that's Dr Strange and he seems to be meditating or something like that." Peter whispers, not wanting to disturb the doctor. "Let's see what others are doing." 

* * *

Camera opens at the gym. 

"Okay guys, this is the gym/training room where the Avengers train. It has the most high-tech gear that you could imagine, designed by Mr Stark himself. Isn't it amazing?" Peter moves the camera around to all the equipment surrounding him and zooms in on the trio sparring.

"It looks like Captain America and the Winter Soldier are sparring against Thor. These two are so in sync, like they've been doing this their whole life. Maybe they have. They are best friends after all and Mr Thor is an amazing warrior even without Mjolnir. "Mr Thor, when did you learn to fight this good?" Peter asked, curious.

"Ever since I could hold a wooden sword my training was started. I've spent centuries learning the art of warfare and battle, young Spiderchild." Thor answered seriously.

"Cool, and Captain America Sir, you?" 

"Oh he could start a fight alright but I had to finish it for him." Bucky interrupted.

"Buck!" Steve said embarrassed.

"What, that's true. He was a skinny little kid, righteous to the core and stubborn as hell. He'd get into fights with these big older boys, get beat up, throw a few punches of his own and then I'd have to step in and take care of the rest." Bucky added. 

"They started it." Steve muttered petulantly.

Thor bellows a hugh laugh and Peter turns the camera towards him. "Aye, Loki was just like that when he was but a youngling." Thor reminisces. They get back into their sparring after that. 

* * *

"So, how amazing was that." Peter said back to the camera. "Let's see who we find next." He turns off the camera and goes in search of the next Avenger. 

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for future chapters welcome :)


	3. Science bros take a break

* * *

**Science bros take a break**

* * *

Tony finally emerges after spending days in the workshop working on various projects. He showers, grabs a couple of sandwiches and coffee and heads towards Bruce's lab. He spots Peter on the way recording himself doing various stunts. "Hey Pete, how's it going? Still recording I see." 

"Oh hey Mr Stark." Peter beams, "I'm good, just killing time until I Facetime with Ned." 

"So I heard you've been vlogging the others in the tower?" Tony questions. 

"I asked their permission just like you asked me to and they said it was alright as long as I don't post it online and it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I assured them it was just for fun and that I won't share it anywhere."

"Good, that's good. See you later kid." Tony replies and heads towards Bruce's lab sipping his coffee.

"Later Mr Stark." Peter says just as his phone rings with Ned's ringtone. He beams and answers his phone.

* * *

Tony enters Bruce's lab and finds Bruce frowning upon some results. "So no good news judging by the frown on your face?" Tony asks and hands Bruce his coffee and the sandwich.

Bruce accepts the coffee with a smile and takes a careful sip, smiling when he finds it just as he likes it. "Thanks man, I needed it." Bruce prefers tea and rarely drinks any coffee but on nights when there is an important project or tests to run, coffee is what keeps him going. He appreciates Tony remembering just how he likes his drink, with lots of sugar thankfully and not a bitter tar that Tony prefers. He enjoys a few more sips and watches Tony do the same before he answers Tony's question. "No good news yet. This virus is tricky and unique. There is a long way ahead before we even come close to an antidote. The greatest minds in the whole world are working on finding the solution, so hopefully we'll have a breakthrough soon." Tony nods sympathetically. 

Bruce has been working non stop to find the cure for this virus and he's becoming more frustrated everyday when there is no solution in sight and by the increase in the death count day by day. Tony himself has been locked up in his workshop trying to come up with ideas to help better protect the emergency personnel who are helping the infected. He just finished designing the prototype of a head to toe gear that will self sanitize every few hours or by the push of a button and can protect the people helping the sick. So here he was, needing a distraction until the prototype is approved, and judging by Bruce's frustration, he needed a distraction too and to come back to his research with a fresh mind. "Come on eat up. You need a distraction before the big green guy comes and destroys the lab and all your work with it and I'm here to provide the distraction."

Bruce gives a defeated nod and finishes his coffee and sandwich along with Tony. "So what's the big distraction?" he asks once they had finished eating. "Oh! This is going to be so much fun." Tony says and drags Bruce with him. 

* * *

"We are what?" Bruce asks again, making sure he hasn't heard Tony wrong.

"You heard me Brucie Bear, we're going to bake. Jarvis even ordered supplies for us. It's something I've wanted to try and now we have the time. Besides baking is just science, everything precise and measured and the end result is that we get something amazing to eat." Tony babbled on excitedly. 

"Amazing is far too much to hope. If it's edible, I'll consider it an achievement." Bruce replies just as they enter the common room floor. 

"We are the science bros Bruce, it's going to be amazing." Bruce gives up and smiles at Tony's optimism.

"Come join us friends in breaking our fast." Thor booms from the dining table in the common room. 

Tony and Bruce turn towards Thor's voice and notice the team having breakfast. Some members were missing like Loki and Clint who were both not morning people as well as Peter who was still on the phone with Ned. "No thanks we just had a sandwich." Bruce replies. 

"Hey has anyone seen the delivery bags here?" Tony asks, not finding the deliveries that Jarvis had ordered. 

"Yeah, I put them away in the cupboards." Steve replies. 

"Thanks." Tony returns and retrieves the items from there. Bruce follows him and gets stuff out of the refrigerator.

"So here's the recipe." Tony says and points towards the console. "Its basic and we should start with that first."

"First? How many are we going to make?"

"As many as we want." Tony exclaims animatedly. "You start with the eggs and I'll measure the dry ingredients."

"Boys, you said you weren't hungry so what are you up to?" Natasha asks cautiously. 

"We Red, are baking and you're welcome to join us." Tony replies. 

"Do you even know how to bake?" Steve asks Skeptically.

"No but we're willing to try." Tony answers joyfully, measuring the flour with precision. Tony and Bruce mix their dry and wet ingredients together and finally transfer the batter to a greased mould ready to be baked. They set the timer and put the cake for baking and start searching for a new recipe when the Avengers finish their breakfast and wander in towards them. 

"So need any help?" Rhodey asks hopefully. Bruce beams happily and Tony directs everyone present in the room to various tasks. 

Natasha and Coulson end up making frosting of various colours. Thor tries cracking eggs but ends up putting too much force in it which results in egg shells being integrated with the eggs. They redirect him to chopping plums, dry fruits and other ingredients instead. Steve and Bucky make a chocolate cake while Dr Strange and Rhodey end up making cupcakes with ginger and cloves and cinnamon which surprisingly turns out quite well given the combination of spices that they used and the sweetness added to it by Coulson and Natasha's frosting. Wanda and Vision try helping but end up making out instead.

Peter arrives just as the cupcakes are cooling on the side table and ends up having a bite before anyone could warn them that they are hot. He burns his tongue but thanks to the quick healing ends up enjoying more of the baked goods in no time.

Clint enters half asleep but drawn by the delicious aroma of the baked goods and enjoys Steve's chocolate cake and Tony's plum cake for breakfast, leaning between Coulson and Natasha.

Loki silently enters the room, invisible and dumps huge handfuls of flour on Thor and the others nearby which results in a food fight. He finally calls truce after they'd all managed to cover him in flour as well. They all laugh and help each other up. Peter ends up sneakily taking a picture of them all happy and carefree and covered in flour. After complaining about how they've got flour everywhere.... in their beards (Thor, Tony and Dr Strange) and in their hair (again Thor, Bucky, Loki and surprisingly Clint) and after sniggering at the others expense, they help each other get cleaned and in cleaning the kitchen.

Thor mentions missing the cakes from Asgard and he and Loki end up making one. It had oranges in it and enough Rum to get even an Asgardian drunk. Thor and Tony end up loving it obviously. Loki just rolls his eyes. Peter tries getting a second slice of Thor's cake but Tony forbids him saying he isn't old enough to be getting drunk. Peter pouts. 

They all end up having an amazing day together.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcome :)


	4. Shots fired... Man down

* * *

**Shots fired.... Man down**

* * *

The tower was under attack. He'd watched his whole team fall prey to the systematic attack from the attackers and there was nothing he could do, hiding as he was, as commanded by his captain.

He was now on the run too. The vents were not safe anymore. He could hear someone following him through the vents and getting closer. According to the last intel that he'd received, his team had managed to take down all but two of the attackers before their fall. This was his misson now. He had to take down the remaining two attackers or die trying.

* * *

He escaped the vents and headed down the destroyed corridors of the tower on silent feet, following the trail of one of the attackers. It led him to the common room where not a few days ago his whole team was present and alive and happily munching on baked goods. He let those memories go. Now was not the time to reminisce. He had work to do. 

This is what he was trained to do all his life. He was an Agent of Shield, an assassin and an Avenger damn it, and avenge he would, if it was the last thing that he did. He won't let the sacrifice of his fallen teammates go in vain. So, he waited patiently, gun at the ready, hiddden behind a pillar for the culprit to finally show up. His patience paid off and he finally had his attacker in his line of vision. Before the attacker could even pull his gun up and pull the trigger, Clint fired two shots in rapid succession straight into the chest just like any good assassin would. 

* * *

One down, one to go. He headed back into the corridors on silent steps in search of the last attacker. This attacker had forced him from his hiding spot in the vents and if his guess was correct, they were still in there trying to get out or still looking for him in there. He silently followed, looking for any tiny noises in the vents and he finally had success. He knew the vents better than anyone else. He knew which parts creaked and which parts were silent and used it for his advantage. He followed the noise and guessed where the attacker would exit from next and headed there himself. He calculated where the attacker would go next after exiting the vents and chose a vantage point from where he could track the attacker without being seen. 

Now he waited, gun at the ready. The vent slowly opened with hardly any noise and the attacker landed on her feet with cat-like grace. If Clint wasn't already waiting for her, he'd had missed her completely. She was good. She started a visual sweep and just as her eyes and gun spotted Clint, he took his shot with deadly accuracy. She pulled the trigger as well but Clint managed to duck it just in time.

The alarms started to ring then and all the lights came on and Jarvis announced, "Congratulations Agent Barton, you've won the paintball match." 

* * *

Clint comes out of his spot, a wide grin on his face and a spring in his steps. He heads towards his latest "victim" and she just rolls her eyes and congratulates him. 

"Well done Clint." Natasha says smiling. 

"Thanks Nat." he replies, still grinning. 

The others arrive and congratulate the winning team. 

"See, I told you putting these two on opposite teams will make the game interesting." Coulson says and Steve agrees. 

"Allowing me to use my illusions would've made it interesting too." Loki mutters. 

"That would've been unfair. We talked about this, brother." Thor replies. Loki just pouts. 

"Well, I for one am glad this is over. The Hulk can't handle the stress of guns surrounding him even if they're paintball guns. Anyway, thanks for the game. I'm going to go find Tony and see what he's come up with." Bruce leaves them to go join Tony in the workshop. 

"So, where's Tony anyway?" Steve asks. 

"Oh, Mr Stark said he had an idea and that he was going to go work in his workshop. He also said that we're all responsible to clean up the mess after the game." Peter replies. 

Typical Tony. They were all used to the genius having an idea at odd times and being locked up in his workshop for days at a time.

* * *

They all head to the common room where Jarvis played all the best moments of their paintball match for them. They commented on how Loki only followed Dr Strange around until he took him down. "That was for making me fall through the portal for half an hour." Loki scouls. 

"That was years ago, get over it already." Dr Strange says exasperated.

"We'll see." Loki answers cryptically and Thor just rolls his eyes.

They all laughed at how Thor managed to shoot himself in the foot. "I'm not used to these Midgardian weapons." Thor says blushing and Loki snorts. 

Everyone congratulate Peter for taking out the maximum number of opponents which Peter accepts with pride. 

Natasha and Clint bickered about whether items found in the vent are "finders keepers" as Natasha said, or "Clint's property, as he lived there" as Clint replied. She sneakily produced a candy which Clint recognized as one of his from his hideout in the vents and before he could stop her, the candy was in her mouth and she was running away from him. Clint followes her, demanding that she returned the rest of the pack. She singsonged "finders keepers" and took off again. "That's not how it works, Nat. Give it back." he says and heads off after her. 

The rest of the team snicker at their childishness and continue watching the recording.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need some more ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing after a long time so if this is crappy sorry about that.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome. Read and review 😀


End file.
